Missing Data and Practical Experience
by vonPeeps
Summary: Just how much practical experience does Molly have, and how does Sherlock know about it? It's all coming out on a girl's night out... One shot prompt fill.


_Authors note:Prompt fill for 'sherlolly-is-jolly' on tumblr - only took me two months!  
Set in between TEH and HLV - hope you enjoy!_

_Why's th' pillow so cold? 'S like ice on the face…? Time's it? Phone… phone… no phone. No table? Where am I? Floor. How'd I sleep on the floor? With blanket… not mine… where am I?!_

"Good morning."

_Shit. _

* * *

"This is more like it." The gentle chink of glasses sounded like agreement to Molly, a goofy grin rising to her face as she slumped back slightly in the booth.

"God knows what I was thinking letting you talk me into that car crash of an evening! Sally, tell me they're not always like that…?"

"Nah. I think female company brought out the worst in Dimmock – us Yarders are usually more sedate. What even was that last drink?"

"Erm… blue? And horrible?"

"Better than the pink and yellow one before that, though?"

"Well yeah. Swear I'm lucky to still have teeth after that!" Pressing a hand to the top of her head in a vague attempt to press her brain back down into place, Molly looked around, "'S nice here, though. Good call, guys."

"Hey, I'm all about the good plans. Greg'd be lost without me!" As the detective toasted herself, Molly noticed that the third member of their trio was staring into the distance.

"You okay, Mary?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the show." Met by blank looks, she nodded in the direction of a couple at the opposite side of the room.

"Ooh Mary, do the thing?"

"The thing?"

"Yeah, its her party trick. She does the best stories about strangers. Lunch in the canteen has never been so scandalous!"

"Go on then… so… the woman's a teacher, right…"

* * *

_What even happened las' night? I musta' – GOD don't sit up. Ow ow ow ow. My head. What did I drink?_

"Mornin'."

"Water. Paracetamol. _Bucket_."

"Th'nks."

_Brilliant, Mol. New low, right here. _

* * *

"How did- how did you know?" Blinking tears of laughter from her eyes, jaw aching, Molly watched the stranger storm her way out of the bar, followed by a dripping partner.

"That she'd throw the drink? It was either that or a slap…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been training with the freak… Aw Molly, don't give me the look!"

"Don't call him that then!"

Playing peacemaker, Mary reached between her two friends for the bottle of white, a drip of icy water landing on Sally's arm as she poured. "Nah, I come by my talents naturally. _Sherlock_ could learn a thing or two from me!"

"Yeah, but thas' just how to impress John Watson…"

"Not sure he's got the equipment for that, Sal. John's all about the boobs-"

"_Mary!_"

"Calm down, Molls. We both know that Sherlock's very not gay, anyway."

"Hang on, what now? What'd I miss?" Shooting glares at Mary, Molly fought the flush that raced its way across her face. How was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

_Okay, open y'eyes. I'm in… kitchen? No, not mine. Mary's? No, floor's wrong. Sal? Why would Sherl-_

"I'm intrigued. One question?"

"Wha'?"

"What made Baker Street seem like a good destination at 3am?"

_Oh god, kill me now. _

"He… er… mentioned it?"

"Mentioned it?! Since when does Sherlock bloody Holmes just mention something like that? Like hey Molly, I'm married to my work but I also kiss girls sometimes…"

"Who said anything about kissing?!"

"Um joking! But you're awfully defensive all of a sudden."

"God, Mary! I'm never telling you anything again!"

"Oh. My. God. There's actually something to tell? Mary, fetch drinks. I need this story, and I need details."

As Mary elbowed her way not-so-gently to the bar, Molly considered her options, "Look, there's really nothing to tell. Just one kiss, right after the… stuff… on the rooftop. Adrenaline, near death experience, more like a hit and run than anything..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How was it?"

"O-kaaay."

"Molls, you're killing me here! Half the people I work with seem to think I'm one of the lads, I've been single for eight months... I need girl talk, _details_. Give me the blow by blow…"

"Fine. So, this was just after the fall, right. I'm in the lab, and he comes in all covered in the fake blood and grit in his hair. So he gives it this kind of… ruffle…"

* * *

_3am? Baker Street? Why didn' they stop me? Some friends. What'm I gonna say? Was a mistake? Cabbie misheard? HELP. _

"Erm… sorry."

"It's of no matter. Call it curiosity?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Me? No – on a case. Mrs Hudson though…"

_Double shit. _

* * *

"Wow."

"Aw, did I miss it? It's my favourite story. _So cute_."

"He'd kill you if he ever heard you call him cute."

"He'd have to catch me first… Anyway, what d'ya think, Sal?"

"I don't get it… Like, I get why he kissed you – he's got eyes, right. And you're working that whole preppy science girl vibe. But, why'd you kiss him?"

"Did she leave out the hair ruffle? That's the best bit of the story, Molls. That's literally the hottest part!"

"Nah she said that bit. But hot doesn't excuse jerk-"

"He's not a jerk! And its not 'cause he's hot. Or… not just 'cause… He's special. Smart. Like he meets a person and he doesn't just pick up the general stuff, he _sees_, y'know. He can look at me and know what I watched on TV, or if I read some interesting new journal article, or if my lipstick is slightly different from two minutes ago. That kind of attention, no one's ever… I just like it, okay?"

"I get it. What did John write on the blog… brainy's the new sexy, right?"

"Right. But nothing's ever gonna happen there."

"Why not?! You're hot, you're smart…"

"Um… fiancé, remember?"

* * *

_Give him a kidney. Or eyeballs. Anything, jus' make this stop… Urgh maybe getta new liver at th' same time. This one's wrecked. _

"I should go apologise."

"Drink this first."

"Sprite?"

"It's good for hangovers apparently. You may need to be on better form before you go downstairs."

"Why, what did I-"

"Tell me, how much exactly do you have to drink before you urinate in someone's wardrobe?"


End file.
